Holiday One Shots
by oceangirl132
Summary: Hi ya, This is a bunch of holiday one shots and short stories, you can request them on whatever holiday is closest. Right now its christmas, I write a few of my own ideas as well. "the tree was perfect, shimmering snow and moonlight filtering threw, ou hands met trying to get the star and I kissed him, even threw the cold" couples, kick and any others you want, give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

Hi ya this is my holiday one shot and story place. I will update this every time a big holiday comes up and write stories about jack and kim on it. And any other couple you want. They can be one shots or short stories for the holiday. Right now that holiday is chritsmas so go ahead request whatever you want. To start off this is my own personal one shot. Mistletoe, not in the way you think

Kim craword stared at the mistletoe menecingly, all she had wanted it to do was give her one mesly mmagical kiss from her best friend jack brewer. That was all she asked of it but no, that was to hard for the mistletoe. It couldn't do its one simple job. Kim glared at it, that stupid plant had made her kiss all the guys in the dojo except jack. First it made her kiss milton. not that she didn't love her pasty friend milton but he was just a friend and honestly she had kissed him enough. He wasnt even a good kisser! But of corse they both had to be walking under the mistletoe at the same two, milton blushed as red as his hair. Kim on the other hand grumbled giving him a peck on his chasty lips. She sighed and left him standing there in shock for what the third time, but of course she couldn't kiss jack did god hate her or something. Or maybe her soul mate was milton, kim toke one look at that pasty boy and laughed, nope god must just hate her. The second boy it made her kis was jerry. They were all joking around when kim and him sliped under the mistletoe. Kim gaped and erry being jerry started flirting. Now kim didn't blame him she knew she was attractive to men there was no denying it. But this was to far "mamicita want a bite of jerry under the mistletoe" he said. KIm glared then agrily kissed him. Jerry hugged her trying to bite her lip but kim pulled away. Kim slapped him and hoped off glaring at jerry so hard he fainted. KIm just smirked at jerry and got onto practise. Then the mistletoe crossed the line it made her kiss frank. Of all people, frank. He was storming in to give rusy a .peice of his mind' or how ever little bit was in there. And guess who just had to also walk under the mistletoe, kim. KIm toke one look at frank and started to scream in frustration. Frank looked at her and smiled "Kim has to kiss me" he said over joyed. Kim groaned kissed frank as quickly as possible pulled away slapped him then to finish she flipped them. "merry christmas FRANK" she growled storming off. All the while Jack had been watching. He had been watching kim get angry with the mistletoe and watched her face when it got jack and donna of all girls together. Jack had been trying to get away from her "donna when will you get it I will never EVER kiss" just then he looked up and saw the cursed mistletoe. Jack groaned, donna smirked and grabbed jack pulling him in a near makeout session. Jack pushed her away and watched kim groan in frustation as she hit her head against the wall. "I'm with you kim" he murmered and got to practise trying to get the memory of donna out of him before christmas actually came. And all this happened in one day, Kim was utterly exhasted my the end of this saturday. Almost everyone had gone home and jack hade disapeared when kim finally finished letting her anger and frustration out. By this time kim got to lok outside and what did we have here. A blizzard, kim laughed bitterly, today wasnt her day at all. She sat up on the mates and decided to spend her time glaring as hard as she could at the mistletoe. kIm then sighed at her current predicament, and it was all because of the stupid mistletoe. "why did I even hang you up, all you did was cause me stress" she cried out perfectly aware that she was tlking to a plant. But she didnt care she was mad. "all I wanted was one kiss with they jack brewer. To run my hands threw his lush brown hair and feel his tanned skin. To look into his eyes and tell him" she paused to catch her breath still glaring at the plant. "I love you" a deep voice said. "exactly" Kim started before realizing the plant couldn't have talked. She whipped around seeing jack "I love you Kim, from you're golden head to youre red and green christmas toes. And I know that you're mistletoe idea didnt go acording to plan but" Jack started before he was cut off with kim's lips. Kim kissed him with all her passion and continued to kiss him untilo air became nessesary. THey both breathed "wow" they both said. "kim will you be my girlfried" Jack asked shyly. Kim nodded happily "YOu know maybe that mistletoe isnt so bad" she said. Jack nodded and dragged them both under it. BUt before they could kiss a gust of wind blew them apart. Jack and kim both glared at the mistletoe. "nope it sucks" kim said as she tore it fro, its spot and chucked it out the doors tighly closing them keeping the cold out. Kim turned to her awaiting boy friend and kissed him, best christmas ever, she thought smiling into there kiss.

THE END


	2. Decorating the tree

Hi, here is my second one shot. Disclaimer- Voiced by santa "Hohoho oceangirl132 does not own kickin it but she is on my nice list!" Now onto the story, remember you can request a one shot or short story

Kims P.O.V

I still can't believe jack and I are lost in the woods on christmas eve with nothing but christmas tree decorations and a blanket. Here we are doing something nice for seaford on one of our first full out snow days, here we are on christmas eve to decorate a pine tree for christmas and here we are lost. We were searching for hours to find the perefect tree to decorate but no we had to wonder to far and get lost. We wondered so far into the forest that there isn't even cell sevice and it's later so it's starting to get dark. Lucky for me jack is prepared and brought a flash light. Jack and I walked in silence both of us a bit cold, he also brought a blanket in case I get cold. "so" jack said. He was currently wearing a blue jacket and a simple pair of warm jeans. Jack also had a hat covering his brown hair, his noes was a little red and his brown eyes stood out of his pale skin. I was wearing s warm red jacket a cute scarf and brown tights with my warm winter boots. I was still cold though but it was ok. I looked at jack "So were lost" I stated. Jack nodded, we were still walking trying to find our way home but so far I felt as if we were just getting more lost. "hey at least were together" Jack said. I smiled at him, sure I had a tiny, ok huge crush on him but we were just friends. Either way what he said was super sweet. I nodded "Yeah at least we won't be 100% alone on christmas" my voice cracked. Jack turned my to face him carrying the decorations in one hand. He looked at me saly "hey I know you love christmas and I know being lost in the woods isn't you're first choice of spending christmas eve but.. at least were here together and maybe we can set up a place to sleep and we will be found in the morning" jack said. I nodded feeling like crying but to cold to do so. I have never been away from my family on christmas this would be the first time. I sighed looking around us, we had been walking since three and by now it was like 7 at night. We had been searching for the perfect tree to decorate for four hours. This was jack and I's first year decoratng the seaford winter tree. I looked around me once more, there were many tree's buty I still hadn't found the tree that sung christmas to me. I sighed then faced jack "No, I mean we can go and rest but first we find the perfect tree. The least we can do is finish our job. Jack grinned at me and nodded "of course kim" he said. We started walking again passing many tree's but not one of them was the perfect tree. I started chivering and checked my phone, it was nine o'clock. I groaned but it sounded weird as my teeth were chattering. Jack looked at me "kim are you cold?" he asked. I put my phone back in my boot and shook my head "n-no" I said. Jack put his free hand on my cheek then toke it back "gosh kim you're freezing here" he said. Jack placed thebox of decorations down and gave me his jacket. "n-no jack, I c-couln't take you're jacket" I said. Jack didn't listen and put his jacket on me. Right then it started to snow softly and the wind picked up. I snuggled into jack's jacket and saw jack pick up the box. "let's keep going kim" he said. I nodded walking forward utterly exhausted. I watched jack walk beside me. The snow was deep and we were both cold, but we had a mission, a mission to decorate one of these snow covered tree's. I walked getting more tired with each step until I collasped with tiredness. My feet fell threw the snow and I fell face first. "kim" jack said. He put the box down and grabbed me in his arms. I snuggled into him, how the heck is he warm I wondered. I sighed into him looking threw the cracks in the tree's. I saw silver moonlight peek threw so I lifted my head. "jack let's go that way" I said trying to get up. "ah no" jack said. He placed me on his back and I clutched his shoulders peeking over them. Jack grabed the box and walked towards the silver light. We walked threw the tree's and I gasped wen I saw the sight before me. It was a tiny area of sparkling whiter snow trees covered it. In the center was a tall pine tree covered in just the right amount of snow. I humped off jack's back and gasoed. Silver moon light poored threw and the moon was high in the sky. I smiled "this is it" I said. Jack nodded in awe. "well let's get to work" I said. Jack set the box down and opened it up. I grabbed the tinsel and spun around the tree. Jack grabbed some ornements and together we began. WE grabbed all the ornaments and placed them right smiling at each other every once in a while. Despite the cold and the fact we were lost we were having a great time. Jack and I both reached for the star at the same time our hands meet and we looked up. My eyes meet his and we both started leaing in. Our lips meet and we dropped the star back in. I kissed him and it warmed my heart and self. We pulled apart. "kim I know this is probably not the best time but, well, I love you will you be my girlfriend" he asked. I nodded filled with joy "yes of course" I said. Then I grinned at him grabbing the star. "but first we have to finish our job" I nodded. He lifted me up on his shoulders and walked me by the tree. I placed the star on the top of the tree then smiled staring at me now boyfriend. He grinned up at me and swopped me into his arms. I smiled at him then kissed him "by the way I love you to" I told him. We pulled away my arms around him and his arms around my waist. We looked at the tree and I gasped. The moon light made the tinsel sparkle and shine lighting up the tree, the snow shimmered a pure white. The ornaments we hung stood there and sparkled many colors. The sight toke my breath away. I smiled at jack. "We did good" I told him. He nodded pulling away. I looked at him shooked, he grabbed the silver and red blanket from the box and laid it by the tree. He grabbed the hot chocolate and samwitches from the box that I packed just in case. THere jack sat on the blanket by the tree. I smiled at him and sat down beside him taking a sip of some hot choclate. We ate in silence and I glanced at the trunk of our tree. 'S landings' in read. I shrugged then got an amazing idea. I grabbed a knife from my little kit and started to crve something in the tree. 'Jack and Kim, were we got lost, were we found the perfect tree, where we got together and where we wished to go home- christmas, merry christmas' I wrote. Jack ran his hand over it and placed the hot chocolate beside us. He laid down and I laid beside him cuddling up to jack. I closed my eyes and fell fast asleep just wanting to go home. I woke up to bells ringing. I stretched my arms and looked around, I was in a sleigh jack was sleeping beside me. I looked up and around soon realizing I was flying. Beside me was a chubby old man with a whiter beard "hello?" I said. THe man chuckled "hello kimberly" he said. My eyes widened when I saw him, S landings, no it can't be. I gasped "you decorated my tree for me, you and that kind young man. You know that's were I meet my wife, " he said. "it is only nice of me to go and take you home go back to sleep kimberly" he said. "does jack know?" I asked laying back down. He nodded "we just talked merry christmas kim" he said. I smiled in my sleep "and a happy new year" I said smiling as I fell asleep. Best christmas ever, I thought falling into a deep sleep my memory of the tree and the sleigh echoing threw my dreams.

And done, don't forget you can request a story if you want, also if you want me to make this a story just let me know, I have a great idea for it! Merry christmas you don't have to review but I love it when you do!


	3. Chapter 3 Presents

Remember you can request a one shot, and I will write it! just give a plot or an idea and I'll make the story! This is another one of my personal one's that I created the idea of. If you ever want a story like it let me know! now onto the one shot! Disclaimer- Still don't own kickin it, but I'm workin on it ;)

Kims P.O.V

THe gang and I were all currently still at the dojo for our christmas party, this year we were all so busy that it was actually christmas eve, but I was ok with it. "So jack did you remeember gifts for people this time" I asked Jack, my amazing yet really bad at remembering gifts, boyfriend. He is practicully perfect in every single way, from the outside. But when it's just us he is quirky, funny, childish and well.. to me perfect. Right now Jack has his arm around and is mocking being affended "What?" he asked pretending to be shocked. "My, I can't believe my girlfriend doesn't have faith in me" he said angrily. "when have I EVER forgotten gifts?" he said. WE both started laughing, I cuddled up to jack "I didn't forget" he whispered into my ear. Jerry groaned "why are you guy's always so levey dovey. Its digusting" jerry complained. Jack and I rolled my eyes "Wanna bug jerry" i whispered in his ear. Jack nodded "Oh jack, I love you" I said looking at him with over joy and care. Jack stroked my cheek and hair "I love you" jack said with care that was odd for him. Jerry groaned. Jack and I just laughed. "Guys cut it our I'm opening jack's present, it better be good jack. Cause you owe me three years worth" Rudy said. Jack shrugged and watched rudy open it. Rudy gasped when he saw it, he held it up"Look guys, jack has out done himself. He got me a worlds best sensei certificate" Rudy smiled. "Yeah it cost like a dollar, but I thought you would like it" Jack said. i gave him a look, jack just grinned confidently at me. "Alright who's next" Rudy asked. Jerry put his hand up. I wen't to the christmas tree seeing jack's diapointment at me leaving. I grabbed the present from under our tree. OUr tree wasn't to big but it was pretty, green with silver lights and gold ornaments. Red tinsel, my present was blue with a purple ribbon. "Here you go jerry, I hope you like it merry christmas" I told jerry. Jerry opened it wriping the wraping paper. He smiled and stared at it "oh kim! I'm going to use this every day" he said and pulled the hat with mistletoe attached to it. "next is my gift" Jack said. He grabbed a red wrapping papered present and gave it to jerry. "Yo man" Jerry said as he opened it. "You are the best" he said showing a purple shirt with swagmaster on it. "That's from milton and I" jack said. Milton nodded and I had to bite my lip to stop from giggling. "Oh and me" Rudy said. I couldn't help it I laughed "Oh guys you crack me up" I said laughing. Jack grinned at me. "hey let's do jack next" I said in between laughs. Jack shrugged "OH I'll go first!" called milton. I smirked and let him hand jack a present. It was small and wrapped in pretty pink paper. I laughed, Jack just blushed and opened the present. In it was a dog tag that read 'karate master with great hair' the back said. The front was a plain silver 'It's from rudy jerry and I" Milton said. The three nodded, jack just laughed. "thanks guys" he said. I smiled and grabbed my gift from under the tree. "here jack, I put a lot of thought into this gift, I-I really hope you like it" I said. To be honest I was really nervous, it was our first gift exchange as a couple. I just hope he likes it. Jack seeing my concern softened "hey kim, don't worry, it's from you, I'm sure whatever you got me I will love" he said. Jerry groaned "for once I'm with jerry, just open it up" Milton said. I glared at them. Jack opened it and his face lit up. "kim I love it" he said holding up the simple picture frame. It was silver and had Love at first Sight written on it in fancy black letters. A picture of the two of us smiling was in the frame. "Kim this is amazing" jack said. "Are you sure, cause I know weve never said the L word and all but well I thought maybe" I started rambling. Jack placed his finger on his lips and I stopped talking. "I love it kim" he said. Rudy coughed causing jack and I to jolt apart. "Alright" Jack said placing his hands on his legs. "Next is my favourite girl, Kim" Jack said. "Alright, since jack insisted in buying his own gift for you the guys and I got you this" Rudy said handing me a gold wrapped present. I smiled and wrippped the paper open, inside was a journal with my name in it. I smiled "Thank's guys" I said. Jack grinned at me but it was a nervous grin. he sighed then grabbed the smallest little box, it wasn't wrapped in the most specail wrapping paper just simple purple. I opened it and saw a shiny silver box with tiffanies on it. I gapped for a little "Jack this must have cost a fortune" I said. Jack just shrugged and watched me, come to think of it everyone was watching me. I opened the present and my mouth literly fell open. "Jack this-this is amazing" I said. He gave me a simple heart shapped necklace, with forever yours on it. I put it on imediatly. "jack you are the best boyfriend in the entire universe" I said hugging him tight. "that's not all" jack whispered. I pulled away, jack winked at me and then smiled at the guys. I sat confused as rudy anonced food. Jack pulled me aside "Kim what I meant is that's not my only gift for you. The other is something neither of us have said yet" Jack said gulping. "well for christmas I wanted to tell you that I" my heart sped up "I love you kim, and I promise you that I am forever yours, no matter what." jack said. I couldn't help the grin on my face, I pounced jack in a bone crushing hug "I love you to jack" I said. Jack and I looked up and saw misletoe, jerry put it here so he could get a kiss from all the girls he brought here. Jack winked at me and I giggled. We both leaned in "Merry christmas Kim" he whispered. "merry christmas jack" I told him. WE kissed and it was perfect. And that my dear diary I got from the guys, is why this was the best christmas ever.

Sincerly: Kim crawford

And that's a wrap! Like presents speaking of which merry christmas, virtual presents for all ya


End file.
